What A Dark Life
by ThePerksofBeingMinisterofMagic
Summary: After GoF. Harry gets a surprise on his 15th birthday and soon after discovers a secret that will change his life forever.
1. What a surprise

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Harry Potter but if I did, it would be totally different.**

Harry was bored. It had been almost two months into the summer and none of his friends had owled him even when today was the day before his birthday. As he layed on his back in a flower bed on number 4 Privet Drive, he contemplated what could be happening in the wizarding world to make his friends forget him.

The muggle news gave absolutely no hints as to any death eater attacks lately. At night his mind was haunted with nightmares of the death eaters from the graveyard where Voldemort had risen and where Cedric Diggory was murdered. As he was rationing out his thoughts, he didn't notice when uncle Vernon had discovered his hiding spot and was sneaking up on him. "BOY."

Harry was so startled by his uncles exclamation that he sat up so fast, that he hit his head on the open window over the flower bed he was laying on. Harry was still trying to fix his vision as he was seeing double and his glasses were askew when Vernon grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him into a standing position.

"What do you think you were doing in the flower bed?" demanded Harry's uncle. Before Harry answered, Vernon put his arm around the boy and guided him inside to keep the noisy neighbors that were watching from behind their windows in their house from being suspicious as to what went on in number 4.

As soon as the front door was closed, Vernon exploded. "You freak, I want you out of this house and I don't care what those other freaks say about keeping you." Harry just stared at his uncles purple face and calmly walked out the door.

Harry was used to being kicked out of the house as Vernon did it every week. He made his way to the playground down the street to hang out there for an hour or two till it was 11:00pm when he knew Uncle Vernon would retire to his bedroom. He sat at the nearest swing and waited.

Half an hour later Dudley and his gang showed up. They had probably just finished beating up another ten year old. Dudley noticed Harry and was going to tease him about when he moaned in his sleep from nightmares, when one of the members of his gang screamed.

In less than a second Dudley and his gang were surrounded by at least 5 dementors. The air suddenly was at freeing temperatures and the grass and the playground were covered in white crystal like frost. Harry knew he was screwed when he realized he left his wand under the floorboards in his room.

Since they were muggles, they couldn't see the dementors but they could feel they're happiness being sucked away. Even though harry hated them, he knew he had to do something.

He contemplated a plan as he slowly walked up to the dementors surrounding his cousin and his cousin's friend. When something weird happened. The dementors started screaming. And not just any scream but a high pitched, ear drum splitting scream. Harry cover his ears with his hands and all too soon the screams stopped and the dementors fled.

Dudley's gang ran and left a Dudley who had fainted on the ground from the shock of what just happened. Harry really hated his life as he struggled to pick Dudley up with his ears still ringing from the dementors and dragged him back to Privet drive. A rough 20 minutes later, Harry managed to get Dudley to the front door of number 4 and he knocked.

Aunt Petunia opened the door and stared horrified at Dudley. "OH MY SWEET DUDDIKINS. WHAT DID YOU DO YOU FREAK?" screeched Petunia as she took Dudley from his grasp and guided him to the car to go to the hospital.

Vernon stumbled out of the house upon hearing his wife banshee like voice. His face was turning an angry shade of red as he grabbed his nephew by the arm and dragged him inside and up the stairs. "YOU UNGREATFUL FREAK. YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO LEAVE THIS ROOM AGAIN." With that said Vernon locked his nephew in his bedroom and left to go to the hospital to help his son.

Harry had no idea as to what just happened. A lot had happened in the last hour and he didn't even realize that it was 11:58pm. Two minutes till it was officially his birthday. He counted down like he did every year and hoping for a better life living somewhere else other than the Dursleys. 3. 2. 1. It was 12:00pm and all of a sudden an unbearable pain racked Harry's body and he fell to the floor with a thud.

His gums felt like they were being ripped apart in his mouth and his shoulder blades felt like knives were stuck in them. His eyes felt extremely dry like they had turned to sandpaper and his ears felt like they were being stretched. But the worst part was his stomach. His stomach felt like it hadn't had food in it for a year.

As the time turned to 12:01 the pain stopped and Harry was lying in a pool of his own blood. He shakily stood up and knew he had to get out of his room. He made an attempt to open his door but then he remembered that it was locked and wished it would open. He heard clicking noises and the door to his bedroom swung open.

Harrys jaw dropped. He had just done wand less magic. He shook his head from his stupor and made his way down the hallway to the bathroom. When he flipped on the light he almost screamed at what he saw staring back at him in the mirror. He looked like a complete stranger.

His eyes held an unearthly glow and his hair was smooth and flat. The usually untamable hair was now perfect and looked like every males dream to have. His face had change drastically; it looked more defined. He looked closely in the mirror and discovered he had pointed ears and when he opened up his mouth there were two fangs. He looked down and realized his body had filled out and he looked his age and not malnourished.

All in all he looked nothing like Lily and James Potter but similar to someone he had seen before. Mostly from his knowledge, he came to the conclusion that he had come into his inheritance. He had read a book from the Hogwarts library that had explained what happens to wizards that have creature blood in their families when they turn fifteen. He had no idea that the potters had somehow gotten some kind of vampire creature blood passed down as Dumbledore had not mentioned such a thing.

Harrys trust with Dumbledore had been broken when he was entered in the Triwizard tournament. A loud pop was heard from downstairs and harry quickly made his way down assuming it was Dumbledore coming to check on him after what he went through.

He had assumed wrong as he froze at the bottom of the staircase where he came face to face with a death eater.


	2. What a story

_**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Harry Potter but if I did, it would be totally different.**_

_Last chapter_

_A loud pop was heard from downstairs and Harry quickly made his way down assuming it was Dumbledore coming to check on him after what he went through._

_He had assumed wrong as he froze at the bottom of the staircase where he came face to face with a death eater._

**SssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS**

"Stupefy," screamed a gruff voice from behind the pristine death eater's mask that had yet to be stained by the blood of innocent muggles and wizards alike. Harry thinking fast on his feet ducked and ran back up the stairs with the death eater in tow.

Harry backed his way into his room facing the death eater that had followed him only to bump into someone behind him. He swiftly turned around and came upon the face of Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius looked like he had when Harry had seen him in Borgin and Burkes when he accidently went to the wrong place using the floo network before second year. "Well Potter, there's no escaping now," drawled Lucius as he glared at Harry with hatred.

"What do you want," Harry asked hoping Dumbledore will come since the wards were breached.

"I don't want anything from you but the Dark Lord does."

Maybe since Voldemort had finally regained his body and Harry had escaped his grasp from the graveyard that the maniac had had enough and was finally going to kill him.

Harry was also wondering how Lucius had not noticed his inheritance. The pointed ears and fangs were kind of hard not to glance over.

"So what does Voldemort want then?"

"Why to kill you personally of course. What did you expect Potter, an apology."

Harry looked around and noticed he was completely surrounded in the hallway by death eaters.

Eight Stupefies hit Harry and he fell to the floor unconscious.

**SssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS**

Lucius couldn't wait to deliver the Potter brat to the Dark Lord so he could be finished off. The kid was a threat to his lords well deserved reign over the wizarding world.

Lucius was quite surprised that Dumbledore hadn't come in and stopped them from capturing the so called boy-who-lived. Goes to show that the old man doesn't even care what happens to his precious golden boy.

Him and the others apparated away with loud pops with the unconscious Potter in his arms.

They appeared in the meeting room within Riddle manor where their lord sat upon a throne at the end of the gargantuan room. The Dark Lord no longer looked like the snake-like monster that had come out of the cauldron in the graveyard at the end of the Triwizard tournament.

Lord Voldemort looked like his former self. He had raven black hair, emerald green eyes that eerily looked similar to Potters, and a handsome face that was every 40 year old man's dream to have looked at that age.

"My lord," spoke Lucius as he lowered his head in respect since he couldn't bow like the others because he was carrying the boy-who-lived.

"All of you are dismissed except for Lucius," spoke Lord Voldemort with his eyes trained on Harry's body.

There was a chorus of yes my lord and the dark lord's followers fled the room.

"Lucius hand him over"

Lucius willingly handed over the unconscious boy to Voldemort and stepped back from the throne.

Voldemort held the boy in his arms and studied him.

**SssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS**

Tom studied the boy in his arms. Potter had clearly gone through his inheritance as he could see the changes with the boy's face and body. Harry looked just like him when he was fifteen. Tom knew his search was over and that he had found his son.

He would wait till his son was awake and knew of the situation before he explained why he wasn't going to kill Harry to his followers.

He told Lucius to go back to whatever the blonde usually does instead of kissing the foot of his robes. He carried his son down the hall and into one of the guest rooms to lay Harry down on the bed and wait for him to wake up.

He sat down on the chair beside the bed and looked his son over again still not believing that after all this time his son was right in front of him posing as his enemy. He reached over and brushed back some of the hair on Harry's forehead to get a better look at the scar that was permanently on his sons head. Tom sighed and waited for Harry to wake up.

**SssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS**

Harry woke up with his body feeling numb. His mind was struggling to recall what had happened before he was knocked unconscious. Suddenly he remembered the dementors, his inheritance, the death eaters, and being stupefied.

He opened his eyes and for the first time realized how he could see without his glasses. He slowly sat up in the comfortable bed he was laying on and looked around. He seemed to be in someone's guest room. The walls were a dark, forest green and the bedding of his bed was the same green with silver lining.

"Harry," spoke a man's voice which startled the teen from observing the room further.

Harry's head snapped to the right and he saw a familiar looking man sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"What the hell"

"Language," spoke the man in a surprisingly parental tone.

"Who are you and what am I doing here?" asked Harry

"Well you're here because this is your home and I rather not say who I am till I'm done with the story I'm going to tell you," replied the man

"But I-"

"Harry please let me explain," the man said cutting off Harry before he protested.

"Sixteen years ago I fell in love with a beautiful woman by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange. We were deeply in love and got married. One day she told me she was pregnant and I was filled with joy when she told me the news so we started to prepare for the little one.

She gave birth nine months later to a beautiful baby boy that had my looks." Then the man's face was no longer smiling from the memories and took on an expression of pain, anguish and anger.

"A year later Dumbledore broke into this very manor and kidnapped our little boy. When Bella discovered Dumbledore kidnapping our child she wanted revenge. She tortured the Longbottoms which led to the Ministry capturing her and they had her put in Azkaban.

I was distraught with the loss of my wife and my son that I wouldn't rest until I found my son. I got a hint from one of my friends that Dumbledore had hidden my son with the Potters as Lily was unsuccessful in conceiving a child."

Harry's eyes went wide as he realized that he could possibly be this man's son.

"I apparated to the Potters and found James Potter waiting for me as soon as I opened the door so I killed him and moved on. I stepped over his lifeless body and made my way upstairs to the Nursery.

I entered and saw Lily Potter shielding my son from me. I killed her and made my way to my son. Before I could get close enough Dumbledore showed up and shot an Avada Kedavra at my son which bounced back and hit me causing me to lose my body up until last year.

And now I have finally been reunited with you Harry Salazar Riddle."

Harry stared wide eyed as his brain put things together. His last name was Riddle as in Tom Marvolo Riddle which meant that the man sitting next to him was Tom Riddle aka Voldemort aka his father.

That's when Harry passed out.


End file.
